space_engineers_tank_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardian's Watch
The Guardian's Watch (GaW) Lore ' Main Lore and Important Information ' The Kingdom of the Royals protected by the military forces of the Guardian's Watch (GaW). The Watch is dedicated to protecting its peoples and the genetically superior royal family from external threats and dangers. The Guardian is the current hand of the King at any one time, and the Guardian‘s Watch is the military force originally composed of the Royal Guard but has increased to fulfil other duties. Ever since the first genetically perfect human was discovered the Royals have been the leaders of the few human systems they could reach. One perfect King or Queen and the selected mate rule kindly and with great wisdom for their generation that they live in. Ensuring the prosperity of the colonies. But after hundreds of years of thriving the Royals have decided steady expansion is needed. During the IPDOs expansion, King Clark and his Queen Maya rule over the kingdom. The next royal is simply the firstborn child as this is seen as the next purest royal bloodline. The Royals are genetically perfect and through several generations the bloodline has spread through the systems so that most people in the kingdom have a small percentage of the perfection shared between them. This perfection leads to a stronger, longer living, and smarter human so the more royal you are the more perfect you are seen to be. Through the partner to the current king or queen genetic variation is achieved leading to a more stable and healthy yet still perfect bloodline due to the dominance of royal genes. Therefore incest is seen as one of the highest crimes in the kingdom as it reduces the quality of the gene pool for several generations. Around 300 years before the King met the IPDO emperor the Xenos attacked the kingdom in order to access the gold hidden away in the home systems. After bitter years of warfare the GaW where almost wiped out but they managed to regain control and they have rebuilt up the military forces since, even though the Xenos managed to kill the guardian serving at the time. The high concentration of gold in the systems gives the humans living there the golden blond hair and eyes that links them back to the royals of which gold and red are the chosen colours. Legend has it that the gold planet Aurus, composed of pure gold, crashed into the moon belt of Novia Prime and over millions of years the gold fragments have spread across the system into the soil water and the air. Turning the hair and eyes of the inhabitants gold over time. The gold is utilised in their weapons and ships giving the fleet a blindingly shiny appearance. Whilst the Empire is small and they only inhabit a dozen systems but they can still be considered dangerous if threatened. Military Forces ' General Strengths and Weaknesses ' Strengths *The GaW has a technologically advanced military. *GaW ships are of high quality and strength *The GaW are extremely efficient and tactical *The GaW are good at using the environment against an enemy. *As The GaW are more perfect humans they are stronger, fitter, longer living, faster and smarter opponents. *Gold includes in GaW composite reflects and absorbs energy weapons more than other armors. *GaW soldiers are very loyal to the Royals and the Guardian Weaknesses *The GaW is still extremely small but with the advent of other human systems they are starting to ramp up development. *The GaW focus on quality not quantity. *The GaW are used to being defensive rather than offensive so siege tactics may be effective against smaller less self sufficient units. ' Regular Units ' Training Unlike other armies that have a main infantry soldier that fills a general role the GaW uses infantry squads that are composed of infantry with different specialties. Each soldier completes a 24 week general battle training course and a 8 week specialised course. The specialists roles include: Ordanance and Anti Vehicle, Long Range Support and Recon, Medical Support, Advanced Survival and Recon, Advanced Strategy, Ship Boarding/Defending and Field Engineering. After the course Engineers, Ordanance or Strategy graduates can then apply for optional 4 week vehicle pilot training in either Ground, Air/Space or Water Vehicles . 10 men Squads are chosen to contain a balanced and varied population of specialists although Specialist Recon and Space Marine squads are less mixed. Depending on where squads are trained they can have different specialities. For instance dry world squads are more accustomed to water discipline and cycle suits, alpine world units are more used to cold conditions, snowstepping and skiing, and sea worlds squads are more used to diving both aided and unaided , swimming and sea navigation. Equipment Each private carries a steel and ceramic composite survival and combat knife, Specialist weapons and equipment, a “Bash” pistol and a standard “Hero” assault rifle. Standard body armor includes ultra thin Graphene bullet resistant base layer with plasteel composite lightweight armor plates on top. Helmet includes advanced tactical hud with ir vision capabilities and real time mapping of team mates, tactics and battlefield environments corresponding to scanning data. In their suspensor backpack a standard infantry soldier carries condensed ration packs, 3 litres of water, a microweave tent with sleeping tube, a first aid/utility kit, a Kynelight headtorch, a OmniPlier multitool and a CombiTool axe/shovel/wirecutter tool (can be sharpened for combat)Category:FactionCategory:Lore